


Harry Sue

by Nemesis_Adrasteia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Deliberate Badfic, Double Drabble, Gen, Harry is Lord Potter, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesis_Adrasteia/pseuds/Nemesis_Adrasteia
Summary: Harry learns of his birthright.





	Harry Sue

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE WISERD” Uncle vernom yeeled at lucius melfoy, who had just apparetd into privet dirve

Lucieus cleared his throt an said "HARRY MAH BOI- no,,; let me addess u by ur TRUE name! Lord Haroldton Regiforth Edbertnald Wimbledy Wobblesnote Hadrian Bellatrix Tudor-Romanov Twattersly XIV of the NOBEL HOUSE OF POTTER. I AM here to inform u that u hav been induced into the SEKRIT PUREBLOOD NOBILITY"

“omg” said harry.

Harry returnded to hogwart that year super buff like Arnold Schwarzenegger and wearing fancy clothings befiting of his station, with lots of blingbling jewels.

“screw u guyz im frends with draco now!!!” he said to ron and hrmonnie. Hed realized that his destiny was to be the most powerdful wizrad evah and those loser dweebs were holding him back. Sexy naked ladies started throwing themselves at hary because he was so rich and manly and magic powerful.

“harry u are truly the true wizad king and rightful presidint of hogwerts” dubledore said wisely. Then he excused himself to Azkabran for the wzird crime of conspiracying with Molly to make King Harry marry that fugly ho Ginny insted of his true destined bride Hermoine.

THE END?!?!


End file.
